New Life
by degrassian1
Summary: 19 year-old Clare Diana Edwards is now Anna Lee Sipes. She is running from her abusive ex and is trying to start over. What happens when another boy enters her world. Will she trust him or run again?
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is short. I just wanted to give you all the feel of the story. **

**I gave all the background, well I though I could, for you all.**

**I promise this will get longer. **

**Eli will come in next chapter. So Eclare forever!**

**-Dont own degrassi-**

**~D1**

* * *

As I look in the mirror I wonder what happened. I used to be the shy girl in the back of the class room. The girl who never really got any boys attention. The loner that only had one true best friend. Where did she go? I wish I could go back in time to be that girl again.

Now I am just an ugly cow. At least that is what my boyfriend tells often. My name is Clare Edwards and I am 19 years old. I live in Toronto and I am going to the university here. I really don't know how I ended up where I am. I always wanted to move somewhere new or travel the world, but my boyfriend won't let me.

I used to be the quit girl. When I was 14 I went from a Catholic school to a public school called Degrassi. I was in the gifted program. I had 4 best friends: KC, Jenna, Ali, and Connor. My sister was there until she got raped, then her life went bad. She tried to kill herself then moved to Kenya. I have not seen her since.

When I was 15 I got rid of my nerdy glasses and cut my hair. I got attention of a few guys, but I was not really interested. It wasn't until I was 17 that I meant Drew.

I bumped into Drew as I was on my way to my science class. He seemed nice, and soon enough we were best friends. A couple months later he asked me out. I said yes. Now it wasn't until awhile after that, that he hurt me.

He didn't just hurt me physically, but all emotionally and mentally. At first, it was just when he got drunk. Usually that was every other weekend. He would slap me around a bit then go to bed. It went from that to the next morning, when he was hung over.

Eventually, it went to almost about every night. He would be sweet and nice during the day to somebody I barely knew at night. He would call me names and hit me until I passed out. He would apologize in the morning and beg for my forgiveness.

You are probably wondering why I didn't leave. Believe me I tried, but he always found me. And I always got hurt more than usual.

"Clare!'

Oh great, here we go again. He is drunk. I am either going to be raped, beaten or both.

"In the bedroom."

"What the hell are you doing! I told you to clean the house!"

"Not tonight Drew. I have a huge final tomorrow."

"Shut up bitch!"

He slapped me. He hit me, kicked, me and chocked me. He was soon done. He passed out on the living room couch. I have decided that I cant do this anymore. It's either run away or kill myself. I would rather try than just give up.

I went upstairs and got out a pre-packed suitcase. Inside were clothes that Drew has never seen. There is also a fake ID and passport.

I tiptoed down the steps and slowly opened the front door. I closed it and set the keys down on the steps. I took a bus to a local car rental dealership and got a car under my fake name, Anna Lee Sipes. The only people that know are my parents and Ali. I told them a while ago that if Drew ever came to them about me missing to not worry.

* * *

I already dropped out of U of T. I am heading towards New York City. I already got an apartment and got into NYU under my alias.

I have finally made it to New York. Ali texted me on my new phone saying Drew has not come by yet. He probably thought I went for a walk or something. He will start asking soon enough. I know it.

* * *

Tomorrow is the start of my new life. But for now I have to try to get some rest. I just cannot though. For the past year all I have had are night mares. So, I'm scared to go to bed. I don't want to see Drew's face. I don't want to hear him yelling at me and calling me names. I don't want to think about having to put 10 pounds of foundation on just to cover my scratches and bruises. I need this sleep though.

After about an hour I have finally fallen asleep. Time to try to think about my future and not my past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. It's longer than the first one.**

**Eli is in this chapter and Adam is also in here a bit.**

**Adam will be in more and more as time goes on.**

**Enjoy**

**-Dont own degrassi-**

**~D1**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Last night I didn't get a lot of sleep. I kept having nightmares of Drew. This shouldn't be my life. I shouldn't have to live like this, but there is nothing I can do now.

I got up and hopped in the shower quickly. As I got out I took a quick look in the mirror. I have fresh bruises and cuts on my face from Drew the other night. It's going to take about 30 minutes to cover it all up.

I walked into my room and to my closet to pick out what I want to wear. I decided on blue wash jeans with a floral tank top and white cardigan. After I got dressed I dried and curled my hair. I out on lots of cover up then just put mascara and lip gloss on.

When I was all done getting ready I gathered up my books and supplies and took a just went over my schedule once more. I put on my white flats and headed out the door.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be. It's the middle of the year and I am going to a new college in a new country with a new name. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?

I was out the door when I heard my stomach growl. I looked to my right and saw a place called the Dot. People were eating out side so I assumed I could get some food there. I walked in and the smell of French toast and coffee filled the air.

I didn't have time for French toast but I did have time for a coffee. I got inline a started looking at the menu. I decided on a mocha cappuccino. It took about five minutes for them to make my drink. When it was done I turned around and dumped into to someone.

Not only did I dump into them, but I spilled my coffee all over them. I quickly grabbed napkins from behind me and start wiping the coffee off the black shirt. I apologized over and over again. The person grabbed my hand and I look up at them.

When I looked up I saw the most beautiful green eyes. Blue clashing with green. This boy also had the blackest hair I have ever seen. I just wanted to run my finger threw it.

"It's okay. Stop saying sorry." Man is voice is sexy.

"Um, no i-it's not okay. I should have been paying attention. I'm so sorry."

"Listen it is okay. I'm Eli by the way." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Cl-Anna."

"Nice to meet you Anna."

"Nice to meet you too. It was nice talking and again I'm sorry but I have to get to class."

"I have to get to class too. I will see you around Anna."

With that he walked out. I shouldn't have even talked to him. But he did initiate the conversation. I tried to get the green eyed boy out of my head as I walked to class. When I got to the campus I stopped by the main building to get a map.

When I got my map I headed to my first class, English. I have always loved English, so I'm excited for this class. It's sad though. Drew made me stop writing because he said I could easily say something I shouldn't. It's going to feel good to write again.

As I walked through the doors of the English class I saw that not many people were here. There were a group of girls then others throughout the building. I went up to the top corner of the room and sat down.

I watched as people walked into the room. One boy with a beanie came up to me.

"That's my seat."

"Oh, I'm sorry I will move."

"Nah, that's alright. I will just sit next to you. Is that alright."

"Of course."

"Great. So, my name is Adam."

"Mine name is Anna."

"I have never seen you around. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I just moved here from Canada. "

"Cool. So what are you majoring in?"

"Journalism. You?"

"I am not sure yet."

"Hey Adam."

I looked up and see Eli. Great, so we have the same class together. Just my luck.

"And Anna. I didn't know you were in my English class."

"I'm new here."

"Ohhhh. Can I call you newbie then?"

I tried to keep a serious face, but then I just started laughing. Eli and Adam joined in a few seconds later.

" If you want."

"Great!"

*After Class*

"So,"

I turn around and see Eli run up beside me.

"Want me to show you around this wonderful campus we have here."

"Um, I don't know. I have a lot of homework tonight."

"Oh come on. Be a part of La Tour de Eli."

I chuckled, "Okay, but only for a little."

I really don't know why I was doing this. I promised myself to not get close to anyone. But, there is just something about Eli that makes me feel relaxed. It's like I know he won't hurt me in my head, but my heart is just too broken.

I guess I can give Eli a chance. But, it's not going any further than close friends. I can't go through another Drew again. Drew started out as sweet and nice. And now he is just an abusive asshole.

Eli led me through the many building used for lectures by our professors. We walked past the library and a small coffee shop. When we got to a beautiful lake a little off campus he stopped.

"You know that wasn't much of a tour. You didn't say much."

He chuckled, "Well this is the only nice thing about this campus. That's only because you can come here and relax. Just forget about life for a little and go into lala land."

"Really? Lala land?"

"What? It sounded fine in my head."

I laughed, "This is a pretty place though. Thank you for showing it to me."

"No problem. I come here a lot. My life isn't the best right now. You know what. It never was."

For some reason I wanted to tell Eli everything. I feel like he can help me. Will he be disappointed though? I might as well tell him my real name. I know he wouldn't tell anyone. Even though I just meant him today. I know I can trust him. Also I feel a heart to heart coming on.

He sat down and so did I.

"My life isn't perfect either." He looked at me.

"Why?"

"I want to tell you something. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you. You cant tell any one though."

"Anna I promise. I feel like I can trust you to."

"Okay. . . my name isn't really Anna."

"What?"

"I have a really bad past. I wanted to run from it. The only way I could was to move far away and change my name. Just so he wouldn't find me."

"Well, what is your real name?"

"Clare."

As soon as I got that out I felt so much better. I felt like I wasn't lying to Eli. It was a good feeling.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. So you are fine with it?"

"Yeah. I mean if I were you I would have done the same thing."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 10 p.m.

"Oh man, I have to get home and do homework."

We both stood up and Eli gave me a hug. After first I tensed up. I haven't been hugged in years. He must of noticed because he released me and then apologized.

"Um, it's okay. Well, bye."

"Bye."

Then I was off. Off to do homework and have more night mares about Drew. I still can't believe I told Eli my real name. I can trust him though. At least I hope.

* * *

**Now I know that kind of moved fast.**

**But I wanted Clare to trust Eli a little to much.**

**Who knows? More drama may ensue from Clare admitting to much in future chapters.**

**Let me know what you all think. **

**Reviews are a good feedback, so make sure you review(:**


End file.
